Before the After
by lollipop-O
Summary: Before Edward came into the picture, Bella is forced to rewind the past. Can Bella relive her mothers painful scream and horrible vision that Renee has? But more importantly what's going on in Jacob's head..?Just Friends..? Or ALL THE WAY..?
1. Prologue

_**AU-Alternate Universe**_

_**OOC- out of character**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING…sadly…but Stephanie Meyer owns all of the characters!**_

**Before the After**

**Prologue**

**Silent and still I lay in my cozy bed, all you could hear was the cold, icy rain fall down. This was the time I should be cherishing the most because, ever since my 12th birthday, last year, every day was a loud racket. Not with me but with mom and dad. They go through the silliest fights three or two fights the most. Mom who I call Renee when I'm not around her but other wise I have to call her mom, same goes for Charlie which is my dad. Both of them are the loudest in all of Forks. Even though Forks is a small and humble little city, I spend my whole day in my room trying not to involve in the fight. Today though is seemed all though there was no one in the home to quite was restful…..suddenly I hear one of our plates break and I start hearing Renee yelling on the top of her lungs.**

"_NO! NO! NO! ", Renee yells_

"_Why you know she's miserable here, all we do is fight over her if you want this to work lets take the focus off her", Charlie stayed calm_

"_I WILL NOT LET ANYTHING BREAK MY LITTLE ISABELLA APART"-Renee continue-"I'D RATHER FORGET ABOUT YOU FOR ONCE!!"_

**On her last word I jump down stairs to stop the fight when she sees me and screams in pain………………………………………………………..**

"_Ahhhhh!"_

"_What's wrong honey",-Charlie yells in concern-"Back away Isabella!"_

**Oh how I disliked that name, it hurt even more with his tone.**

"_ISABELLA CALL 911!"_

**My body instantly responded to the tone, and my mom's painful scream. As I dialed my hand started shaking as well as my voice when I was speaking to the operator. Mom started whimpering wit no control. 7 minuets later when the ambulance came mom still was whimpering except a bit to her self. When they toke her I noticed she toke one look at me before the doors closed. I kept on wondering why mom screamed when no one hurt her. But I figured it must been a stroke at least I hoped so……………………………………………………………**

_**Remember Review and write to me what you want to happen to Renee 3**_


	2. The Fall

AU-Alternate Universe

_**AU-Alternate Universe**_

_**OOC- out of character**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING…sadly…but Stephanie Meyer owns all of the characters!**_

**Chapter 1**

Charlie and I waited and waited in the waiting room with out a word. But at the corner of my eye I could see Charlie staring at me with a blank expression, besides that I knew what he was thinking. Suddenly I hear the doctor call Charlie name except he was still in the room with out showing his face.

They closed the door behind them but all I could hear was my name being mumbled oven and over. As I listen I watched a little boy start braking out in tiers when he found out his mother died. Suddenly shivers crawled up my spine at the thought that my mother could die. I froze in place not even able to move a finger when I heard them walking toured the door. I fall immediately on the floor when the doctor opens the door while I try to get myself together.

I see my mother coming out of the room absolutely healthy but what really caught my eye was the doctor, or should I say a doctor that looks like a movie star. When he looked me in the eye all I could remember was his eyes turning pitch black. His name was Dr.Cullen but something inside me got the feeling that this wouldn't be the last time I will see this doctor, which indeed freaked me.

As we walked back to our old truck in quite, I couldn't stop looking up at Renee who had the look as if someone close has died. I didn't have the strength to ask because I knew Charlie was going to give me the look as if I need to shut up because I've done enough.

We drove back hoping that I would NEVER come back.

I had school the very nest day also an excuse for not doing my homework. I had trouble sleeping, my entire dream was about a young man about 17 or 18 saving me…from something I could not recall.

"_Isabella what's the answer?' _Miss Gap asks even though she knows I've been caught daydreaming. My face was blank.

"_Bella has been caught daydreaming about her hunky boyfriend, Jacob!"_ Kelly laughs

This gets me pissed off as usually. Kelly and I were best friends till I "accidentally" saw her dance routine and that's how I happened to win the talent show, yes I did dance but that's the past. She really needs to get over it.

"_Your just jealous,"_ I called back which was the best comeback I could think of at that point.

Some students giggle, Kelly stays quite. I know Jacob has been my friend for a while but I have no and I mean NO feelings for him! It's just happened that Jacob's dad and Charlie are collage buds and love watching the game together. So that means hanging out with Jacob.

After school I notice Jacob's dad's car, which could only mean one thing…..his dad's picking me up. I hide my face with my binder avoiding being caught by…………

"_HY BELLA!"_

Jacob! Cause middle school is like a weather change. Fist they like you because your dads a police man and then they laugh at you cause you got a 5th grader picking you up at school!

I pretend to not hear him.

"_OVER HERE BELLA!!" Jacob calls_

I finally look up with a cheesy smile, when he winks to me. It's so weird he tries to act PIMP because he's picking up an older chick.

I get in the back set of the car with Jacob and Billy starts the engine. Jacob can't just stop talking about the car he will get at 16, when Billy stops the car in front of an auto shop.

"_Wait ill be back",_ Billy says

All I'm thinking is OH SHIT!! When no one is looking Jacob tries to attempt these flirty moves toured me which technically NEVER turns me on.

"_So what u doing on Friday?"_ he asks

"_Going to the park with my boyfriend",_ I confirm knowing I don't have a boyfriend but if I don't I'll be dead meat on Friday going to the park with Jacob instead.

"……………" Jacob stays quite

"_You know lets forget about that boyfriend",_ Jacob finally speaks while putting his arm around me which makes me freeze in till I slap it hard.

Billy gets in the car and Jacob speaks up.

"_I put my arm around Bella"_

I'm like what the fuck, I'm sure that's something you shouldn't tell your dad. I wait for Billy's response

"_Good job son",_ he congratulates Jacob

And at that point my mouth drops open in till I realize Jacob is leaning against me trying to get his mouth inside mine.

_**Remember review and tell me if you want more. AND THANKS TO**____**once-bitten-twilight-smitten**__**, and **__**pixie freak**__** for supporting me!!**_


	3. Jacob's Lying Eyes

** AU-Alternate Universe**

**OOC- out of character**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING…sadly…but Stephanie Meyer owns all of the characters!**

**CHAPTER 2**

_Billy gets in the car and Jacob speaks up._

"_I put my arm around Bella"_

_I'm like what the fuck, I'm sure that's something you shouldn't tell your dad. I wait for Billy's response_

"_Good job son", he congratulates Jacob_

_And at that point my mouth drops open in till I realize Jacob is leaning against me trying to get his mouth inside mine._

I scream and kick him off even though this nightmare seams to come out. As I do I lean against the door witch happens to open thronging me out of the car. I start rolling on the road trying to stay calm. I feel pieces of glass digging inside my skin. I finally im pushed away next the moldy damp sewer that happens to be open with construction workers. The last image I saw were many unfamiliar faces leaning down and touching me and asking if I was alive.

--

beep ……beep

beep ……beep

I suddenly wake up to the noise of a beeping machine when I open my eyes all I see is my mom sitting in a chair half asleep with a little drool action. I look around realizing I'm in the hospital with more little stitches then I can count.

"Bella…..car…..17…..die", Renee mumbles under her hair that is now sticking to her drooling mouth even though she looks like a 5 year old I spoke up.

"Mom...mom? Who died?" I ask just wondering about her last word.

"Bell….BELLA!!" Renee jumps from her chair still half awake runs to hug me but all I could say was, "phh."because she was squeezing more then hugging.

As she continues to hug me I turn my head toured the door and there I see Charlie in the door way. His face was turned as if he was about to choke a cat. I say nothing but then he speaks up.

"Who did it"?

I'm surprised that's the only this he has to say when he sees his poor daughter in a hospital bed with millions of bruises and stitches.

"I said who did it?" Charlie raises his voice

I start panicking I can't tell dad but the point is that the image in my head was blurry. It's like I have been hit with a piano on my head even though I don't remember but it's on the tip of my tongue.

"It's more like I don't remember" I speak out

I hear a racket in the hallway coming toured me outside the hall way.

"Charlie...Charlie I'm telling you the truth" Billy yells loud outside the room.

"I want to hear her story" Charlie confirmed Billy while still giving me an i-don't-believe-you-look. Billy finally enters the room panting with Jacob.

"What story?" I interrupt

"How did u get in the hospital and for frankly onto the side to the street", Charlie demanded

"W-ell I…" Billy cuts me off

"She fell asleep while pushing the car door open. I didn't know what to do and Jacob tried to grab her leg but it was to late she rolled onto the street"

……..40 seconds of silence pass

I decide to speech up

"It's true"

Something inside me told me I knew. The image was slowly being put together. But it was blurry…very blurry.

"Sorry I tried to help you," Jacob looks at me

I glare at Jacob; I can't believe he would look me in the eyes. Now I knew that was a major lie…..

--

3 years pass and you can barely see my stitches.

I go to the kitchen passing the front door when I look there's a letter in between the crack of the door. I glance at the clock its 7 pm. I look back at the envelope it's from Jacob. I smile, me and Jacob grew much closer like brother and sister. We both forgot about the incident but now I don't even remember anything. I rip the envelope open:

House party

9:00pm

Today

Bring swim suit

I smile, I always sneak out since my 16th birthday and when my parents signed the divorce papers I felt too alone. But dad won't let me drive because he won't forget what happened 3 years ago so I ride my bike to Jacobs. I figure I should get really now so I run up the stairs up into my room.

**At Jacobs HOUSE(getting ready for his party)--**

"So Jake are you going to plant one Bella?" his next door neibor Ruslan, asks over his fence.

"Yah…hopefully", Jacob responds

"She's too easy, if I were you I'd go all the way", Ruslan chuckles and hopes off the fence.

"hummm…your right she is easy...maybe I will" Jacobs whispers under his breath.

**HEY GUY I KNOW MY STORY MAY SUCK BUT I GOT 98 HIT AND ONLY 3 REVIEWS **

**IT CAN DO BETTER AND I HAVE 4 ALERTS…SORRY ABOUT THE LONG TIME OF WAITING I WAS OFF IN EUROPE..BUT IM BACK TO IM MAKING A CHALLENEGE!**

**IF I GET AT LEAST 20 REVIES ILL WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER…COME ON U KNOW ITS GONNA BE JUICE….ITS A POOL PARTY A LOT OF THINGS CAN HAPPEN! XP.**

**3 l****ollipop-O**


End file.
